Stay
by pinkwasteland
Summary: Raven has a question. One shot, fluff, based on image (not mine, artist Mirelle Ortega- if anyone knows how I can contact her let me know)


It had been over a year since she'd seen him. Sure, they spoke over transmissions with Nightwing and the Justice League, exchanged pleasantries at Wayne events, even worked together a few times, but they hadn't had a _real_ conversation since he left.

Raven took a deep breath and tried to block the memories of that day from her mind. It had just gotten too complicated; being together. They wanted different things, both out of their relationship and their careers. She cried for weeks after he left. Her heart still broke whenever someone mentioned his name.

And yet, here she was, outside his apartment door, trying to find the courage to knock.

She needed his help, or at least, that's what she told herself.

Raven straightened her shoulders, took one last deep breath and knocked twice. She heard a slight rustling from inside and her heart seemed to do a flip.

The door opened and there he stood, baggy cargo pants and, well, that's it. His lean green muscles welcomed her. It had been awhile. The smile fell from his face as he took her in. She bit her lip, trying not to make it obvious that she was staring at the abs she hadn't seen in so long. She felt a blush creep onto her face as his jaw unhinged, unable to form words.

She cleared her throat, trying to find her voice. "H-hey."

He blinked, "Hey."

An awkward pause held in the air.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?" He just kept staring at her, as if he was unable to believe she was really there.

"Yeah." She shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Can I come in?"

Beastboy seemed to snap out of his trance. "Oh, yeah, sure. Of course." He moved out of the way so she could step inside.

Raven walked past the threshold and took in her surroundings. A generous window overlooked the cityscape. A table with two chairs, a sofa, tv, and a modest kitchen. To her left, through partially opened doors she saw a heap of green sheets messily left on a mattress. She turned to face him and was surprised on how close he had gotten without her noticing. She tilted her chin to look up at him.

"I hope I didn't wake you up."

His hand found the back of his neck, a nervous habit, but one Raven enjoyed because of the way his muscles flexed as he did it. "Oh, no I was just making breakfast. Ah, would you like anything?" He hurried over to the kitchen. "A drink? I know I have some tea around here somewhere..." His voice trailed off as he hurriedly searched through cabinets.

Raven was surprised. "You have tea?"

He chuckled uncomfortably, giving her a grin, "Old habits die hard I guess." He placed a mug on the counter.

"Yeah, I guess." She said quietly.

Raven watched him pull a box of tea from a drawer and place a small kettle on the stove. His hair was shorter than she remembered. She decided it fit him, made him look older.

He looked at her warily. "So... how have you been?" His hands gripped the countertop. Raven began walking around the room, looking at the pictures he had up and the trinkets he had on display. "I've been busy." She stopped at a picture of the two of them, taken unawares by Starfire while they were sharing a private moment after a battle, fingers intertwined, happy the other was in one piece.

"I wondered where this photo went." She spoke out loud without realizing.

Beastboy did not have to look to know what photo she was talking about. "Yeah, I took it when I left." His tone held a bite.

"Huh." She reached out to touch it, stroking the frame he put it in.

The kettle started to whistle and he turned to take it off the burner. "So, you wanted to talk?" He filled the mug with hot water, placing the tiny bag inside.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you something actually."

"Oh?" He placed the mug and some honey on the small table and gestured for her to sit across from him.

Raven crossed the room and sat down. "It's about my team."

A strange look crossed Beastboy's face before it vanished. "Oh yeah, I heard you started up the new Titans. How's that going?"

She sipped her tea. "It's been a lot of work, but I hope it will be worth it. We still have a lot of things to work out."

"It will be worth it. You're doing a great thing."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"So what do you need from me?"

Now this was the tricky part, so far things had been going better than Raven had expected. But her offer, she feared, might just be asking to much from him.

"Well, I was wondering... I know you're doing great up here, you've done so much for this city, but I was hoping," she paused, studying his features, "I was hoping you'd want to come back, join the titans again, well, more like help me reform the titans. I don't think I can do it all on my own, training and taking care of that many kids..."

"And you though I could help? You want me to help you run the new titans?" His face was blank. Raven immediately backpedaled, her words coming out in a rush, "I understand, it's asking too much. I'm sorry for bursting in like this, I just thought- Well, I don't know." Raven got up from her seat, retreating toward the door, Beastboy following her, wide eyed. Raven stumbled over her words, guilt filling her. Ho could she ask so much of him? Why did she ever think this was a good idea? HOW could she have thought this would be a good idea? "I guess I should have called first or something, it was rude of me to just think-"

"Raven."

She looked up at him, frozen in place.

"I would love too. Titans Tower is still my home, it would be amazing to get an opportunity to pass on the things we learned and taught ourselves to other generations of heroes."

The empath blinked. She certainly hadn't been expecting that answer. "Really?"

"Of course, Rae." The pet name had slipped out. He regretted it as soon as he said it, because now Raven's face had turned even more pale.

"Maybe I should go." Raven's courage was dwindling rapidly.

Beastboy grabbed her by the arm as she started to turn away and pulled her close, not letting go of her wrist, but instead lacing his fingers though hers with his free hand.

"Stay." He breathed.

Her heart felt like a hummingbird fluttering inside her chest. Her breath came out slightly heavy. He was intoxicating. She had almost forgotten.

"Gar..."

"Raven, stay." He pressed his forehead to her's and even though she tried to come up with some excuse to leave, she knew right from that moment, she wasn't going anywhere. They had a lot to talk about, but right now all she could focus on was the warmth that radiated from him throughout her body. A warmth that had been absent for far too long.

His gaze flicked from her eyes to her mouth. She held her breath. And then, his lips pressed into hers and the rest of the world fell away. And before she knew it, he had her cloak off and back pressed against the wall, her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him in. He pulled away to look at her. Their eyes met, and she smiled. He pressed himself against her once more and carried her off toward the sliding doors.


End file.
